


How About You Gargle Mine?

by Sashmity



Series: Senpai and Girlfriend have fun [2]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy dearest and the mom are just briefly mentioned, F/M, Girlfriend with a dick, Hand Jobs, I just really like Senpai and Girlfriend, Pansexual Senpai, Senpai is still obsessed with balls, an obvious sequel to Gargle My Nuts Hun, its been a while since I posted one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Senpai gets his reward and must now repay the favor. Not that he’s complaining, he enjoys every minute with Girlfriend.
Relationships: Girlfriend/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')
Series: Senpai and Girlfriend have fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215554
Kudos: 18





	How About You Gargle Mine?

Senpai would be lying if he said he didn’t think this was a dream. Not only did he get the chance to hang out with his crush but she even reciprocated his feelings. Not to mention she even gave him a blow job, he wasn’t expecting one so soon but he wasn’t complaining. At the moment he was returning the favor she had done for him.

GF shivers as the blonde kisses along her thighs before gently nipping at her hip. She lets out a small moan as she watches him start sucking. “You look nice like this.” she praises as she slowly pushes some hair out of his face. She gasps and slightly tugs on his hair, hearing a muffled moan against her hips.

Senpai gently bites down on GF’s hips before pulling away, satisfied with the mark he left on her. He pulls her shorts down, allowing them to drop onto the floor near her ankles. He spreads her legs before gently taking her dick into his hand. He licks along her dick before stopping at the tip. He kisses the tip before rubbing it with his thumb.

“That feels nice.” GF mumbles as she grinds her hips against Senpai’s hand. She whimpers and watches the blonde slowly pepper kisses along her dick. She covers her mouth with a hand as he slowly licks her dick, taking long drags with his tongue. She shivers and whines as he sucks near the tip.

“What a pretty sight.” Senpai mutters under his breath as he tilts his head before licking the tip, moving his hand down towards her hips. He takes the head into his mouth before giving it a firm suck, shivering at the moan above him. He slowly takes more of the shorter girls dick into his mouth before looking up, meeting her gaze. He notices a blush spread on her face before gently clawing into her hips, enjoying the noise that spilled from her mouth.

GF bites at her bottom lip as she thrusts against Senpai’s face, giggling at the small muffled groan he let out. She lets out a small whimper as she grabs a fistful of the blonde's hair, thrusting her dick deeper into his mouth. She smiles and watches as he shivers before making eye contact with her, clearly shocked about the sudden thrust. “Something the matter?” she teases as she gently tugs the taller boy back a little by his hair, pulling him off of her dick.

“Not one bit. I’m enjoying this quite a lot.” Senpai responds as he licks his lips, his eyes full of hunger. He gently drags his nails across the smaller girls hips, earning a shiver and small gasp from her. He feels her push him back down towards her dick, wasting no time as he takes the tip back into his mouth.

GF keeps a firm grip on Senpai’s head as he starts sucking on the tip. She pushes her hips forward and watches the blonde accept more of her dick into his mouth. “You really do enjoy this. You’re all hard again.” she points out as she covers her mouth a little, her cheeks heating up. She lets out a small moan as she watches the taller boy spread his legs, giving her a full view of his throbbing dick. “Now I understand my moms interest in getting so much attention from my dad.” she whispers under her breath as she makes eye contact with him.

Senpai gently scrapes his nails down GF’s hips before reaching his hands for her balls, enjoying the surprised gasp from her. He slowly rubs both balls before taking all of her dick into his mouth. He feels his eyes widen as she cries out for him, his cheeks heating up as she begins humping against his face.

GF bites her bottom lip as she continues thrusting at Senpai’s face, who lets out a muffled moan as he lets her. She shivers and roughly thrusts one last time before crying out as she orgasms, the blonde below her letting out a loud whimper as he swallows her cum. She watches him pull away from her dick before shyly smiling at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Senpai praises as he lays his head against her thigh, gently stroking her other thigh. He smiles as he watches her giggle and attempt to hide her blush. He continues stroking her thigh for a few seconds before getting up from the floor, stretching out his legs in the process. “So we have to work on that project now?” he questions as he tilts his head, raising an eyebrow as he stands in front of her.

“Yeah but I’m gonna go freshen up first.” GF agrees as she smiles and nods, looking up at Senpai. She gets up from her bed before pulling her shorts up, briefly glancing down at the blondes dick. “You can clean up as well if you want.” she offers as she watches him pull his boxers up, taking his time to give her as much of a show as possible.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Senpai states as he runs a hand through his hair, leaning down to pull his pants up. He feels the shorter girl give him a quick peck on the cheek before looking away, his face warming up at the affection he received. He puts a hand to his cheek before chuckling as he watches her walk into the bathroom. He adjusts his belt before following after her, smiling as she starts fixing her hair.


End file.
